crimsonalivefandomcom-20200214-history
Irregular
The irregular (イレギュラー Iregyurā) is a term given to the evil creatures or monsters responsible for causing a big outbreak in 19XX and summoned by the dark priestess Rachel Kirihara using her spell that is capable of religious irregularity. As many people encounter, they are a threat to all humanity in order to particularly cause chaos around the city of Tokyo. Canonically, they are only mentioned in Crimson Alive: Extreme Encounter as common enemies. Notable irregulars Zakos Zakos or Irregular Minions are ugly, octopus-like beings served to be common minions of Rachel during the incident. Before going after Rachel, as a bonus stage, you will see the picture of an irregular minion in the versus screen and they must fend off a wave of these creatures with low health coming out from the surface throughout the street in chaos. In finishing this, a giant-sized version appears from a big hole and has high health as a boss instead. Remember, be aware that these enemies can also perform few special attacks you will might experience such as rushing forward with tentacles, spitting out slimes from their heads and even aerial headbutt towards you. As one of irregular Rachel's special moves, she can summon an irregular minion going out from the ground. Unlike the bonus stage in the Arcade mode, it can be instantly hit only once. Seriously, this feature does not occur when playing as Rachel, the main villain in the game. Irregular Rachel This is the second and final form of Rachel Kirihara. Once you beaten her after the first encounter at the front of church, she turns herself into a seductive form with red and green markings on particular parts of her body by glowing in green including her ghoulish hands and can manipulate her dark power. During or before the final battle, you'll might face off against her as a boss character, but her A.I is way more powerful, which she can use her different special attacks within the form: spamming dual projectiles with her shoulder cannons in long range (resembling Ash's chi), riding off on her skull-like creature, crocodile bite, hitting her somersault hammer and performing the big monster throw at you when grabbed. When the player won, Rachel regretfully loses and dies in the merciless destruction with a massive green explosion coming out from herself before she's all gone. Respondents to Irregulars Ouroboros During the events of Crimson Alive: Extreme Encounter, the secret organization has been spotted the irregular incident driving off the humanity into chaos by its operative Toru Kugami, who provided the investigation over there. Onodera Corporation The large company "Onodera Corporation" has been issued that the irregular incident has begun when Rachel keeps summoning the army of hostile creatures as her minions. So this organization sent themselves and group of androids to solve what are the problems of this outbreak caused. Trivia *The concept of Zako is based upon Shuma-Gorath from Marvel comic series Dr. Strange and Keropyon saw the entry of Marvel vs. Capcom series before their inspirational creation. Category:Characters Category:Extreme Encounter Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Crimson Alive Characters